


When The Risk Is Worth The Reward

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Arthur decides to shake things up with his boyfriend by going to him one night, rather than waiting for Merlin to come to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	When The Risk Is Worth The Reward

Merlin knew that he really should blow out the candle, put the book away, and go to sleep so that he would risk neither being overtired the next day, or worse, sleeping in and being late with Arthur’s breakfast.

However, something kept him turning the pages; something that was not spellbound interest, for the old tome was as dry as it was dusty from sitting untouched on a shelf for years.

Then his door slowly creaked open, and in his surprise, he dropped the book and summoned a gust of wind to extinguish the flame, lying down hastily and pulling the covers up over his head.

“Merlin!”

He sat up again, knowing that voice. “Arthur? What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t come to me tonight!”

“We agreed that we’d get caught if I came to you every night!”

“Yes, but I got lonely and I decided that only having sex in my bed is boring. Why not try yours for a change?”

“ARTHUR!” Merlin winced at how loud his voice was, and dropped it back down to a whisper. “Gaius is sleeping in the other room! He will hear us!”

Ignoring everything Merlin said, Arthur climbed into his bed, pulled Merlin into his lap, and kissed him deeply.

“No! We can’t!” Merlin slipped his hands up under the Prince’s shirt anyway, sighing as he felt Arthur’s hips begin to move against his own.

“No! Ah! What are you doing! Stop this and leave, right now!” Merlin’s smile had grown playful, and his hips echoed Arthur’s, neither of them really wanting the game to end as hands pulled at lacings, and pulling pants open; the risk of being caught was too high for true lovemaking; a fact they both regretted deeply.

“MERLIN!” Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, and they blinked in the sudden candlelight. Gaius took three steps into the room, illuminating the bed, then stopped short, the knife dropping from his hand with a loud clatter.

“Shit! Arthur! I told you to leave!” Merlin hid his burning face in the Prince’s shoulder.

“My apologies, Sire! I wasn’t aware Merlin’s late night visitor was you.” Gaius’s experienced eyes took in the entire scene; from the flushed expression on Arthur’s face, to the fact that Merlin was in fact on top of him, rather than being held down, and deduced the truth. “I was also unaware you play bedroom games with your servants.”

“I don’t! Merlin’s special; I have never touched another servant in my life!” Arthur exclaimed, horrified at the thought of using his position to demand sex.

“Ah, of course, Sire.” As Gaius turned to leave again, Merlin saw, to his shock and amusement, that the elderly Physician was blushing like a maiden on her wedding night. “Oh and Merlin? No need to rush, I can plug my ears to provide you both with privacy.”

Then he left, closing the door firmly behind him.

“Great! He thinks I’m lustful and unable to control my actions around any servants!” Arthur fell back onto the bed with a soft thump. “Do you think he will tell my father?”

“No, absolutely not.” Merlin shook his head with absolute certainty; after all, he was keeping Merlin’s magic a secret; a little gay sex with the Prince was nothing compared to that.

“Does Gaius know about your magic?” Arthur asked softly.

“Magic? What magic?” Merlin went still.

“Ah, of course, my mistake. I must be thinking of my other manservant who is constantly saving my life through sorcery.” He reached up and gently rubbed Merlin’s cheek.

“This isn’t something we should be discussing.”

“Ah, of course. Take off your pants.”

Merlin glanced towards the door, his eyes flashing gold as magic sealed the door shut, then he stood up, removing all of his clothing without complaint, and retrieved a vial of scented oil from his mostly unused cupboard.

“You fight me and yet you have  _ that  _ stashed away?” Arthur teased, laughter in his voice.

“Sire, I’m sure you are aware of this, but the royal manhood is on the large side. I therefore finger myself semi-frequently to ensure that I am loose enough for you to take me without undue pain.” Merlin shoved him back down, and straddled his hips.

“Merlin, do you have any idea how hot that image is?” The amusement had fled the Prince, living him dreamy-eyed with lust.

“Arthur! Do you have any idea how much of a prat you are?” Merlin slapped Arthur playfully in the chest before opening the vial and slicking his lover up.

“Merlin, what are you…!” His weak protests turned into moans as Merlin rose up onto his knees, then sank back down, impaling himself onto Arthur. “Ohhh…”

“Didn’t know this was possible with two men, did you?” It was Merlin’s turn to tease, even as he began to rock his hips, against Arthur’s.

“Of course I knew I could take you this way! What did you think we were doing all those nights spent together in my bed?” Arthur lay back, quietly submitting to Merlin as he decided that having someone else be in control was nice, under the right circumstances.

“You know perfectly well that I meant me riding you, and not anal sex.” Merlin rolled his eyes, his cock bouncing as he began to move faster and faster.

Despite his best efforts to allow Merlin the freedom to do as he pleased for once, Arthur could not keep his hips from twitching and rising up to meet Merlin half way; nor would his hands restrain themselves from groping Merlin’s chest and cock. “Merlin, I…”

“It’s okay; this is about us, not about control. Just because I’m on top, you don’t have to be a doormat. Actually, if you were to lie perfectly still, I’d be terrified that I was doing something wrong, something you don’t like.” Leaning down, he pressed his mouth against Arthur’s in a soft yet hungry kiss, giving the Prince a chance to flip them over.

Arthur didn’t take the chance; he found his lack of control liberating rather than restrictive, and the sight of Merlin on top of him unbelievably arousing.

Usually, he would put his pride first, and hold back until Merlin had finished, clinging tightly to him and screaming his name, but even with earplugs, Gaius was in the next room, and might decide to give his royal behind the boot anyway, so he allowed the pleasure to build unchecked, and came far sooner than he normally would.

“Ah!” The unexpected sensation of seed spreading deep within him before spilling his own undid all of Merlin’s control, and he came messily, spraying them both. “That was… fast.” Merlin blinked down at Arthur, post-coital bliss making him more reckless than normal.

“Yes; normally I hold back, but today…” He glanced at the door, and Merlin understood.

“Gaius respects my privacy, Arthur. He only intruded because he believed I was in real danger.” He nodded towards the knife lying abandoned just inside the doorway.

“Fair enough, but how good are his earplugs?”

Merlin slowly turned bright red as he shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t even know he had any…”

“Exactly. I should go; you may have an extra hour in the morning, but Merlin, if you are any later than that, you will be  _ punished.” _ Merlin shivered at the implications present in Arthur’s tone.

“Understood, Sire.” Merlin blinked, his eyes flashing once more, and the mess vanished, leaving no trace of a stain on Arthur’s clothing.

“Well now, that’s a useful spell.”

“Spell, Sire?” Merlin didn’t quite know why he was still maintaining the facade of not having magic, since Arthur had admitted to knowing, but it was somehow rather fun to keep it up.

“Ah, right; we don’t talk about it.” He gently pushed the warlock off of him, fixed his clothing, and left with a gentle; “See you in the morning. I love you.”

Merlin pulled his clothes back on, got into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

  
  
  


Out in the main room, Gaius deeply regretted allowing the Prince to stay, as every creak of the bed, and sexual moan, slipped through the cracks in his earplugs, keeping him very much awake, and far too aware of what was happening in Merlin’s bedroom.

As Arthur slipped out, he debated saying something, then bit his tongue. Angering the Crown Prince and the most powerful Warlock he had ever known was not a wise course of action for someone of his years, so instead he resigned himself to more sleepless nights as young love was explored only one room away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
